


Snow Giggles

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Has Never Seen Snow, Castiel loves snow, Getting Together, Helpful Dean, M/M, Snow Attack, Tickling, cute cas, snow ball fight, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to help cas discover his love for snow. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>When cas hits Dean in the face with a snowball and Dean gets revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Giggles

"Dean! Dean quick! Something’s happening outside!"

No reply

"Dean! It could be dangerous! Quick!"

"What! What is it Cas?!?" Dean shouts, tumbling down the stairs while pulling on a pair of jeans.

He had obviously just woken up, his hair is a mess and he was blinking sleep out of his eyes. When he gets down the stairs he sees Cas stood by the window, eyes wide in panic and his arms flailing to point towards the window.

"Outside! There are things falling from the sky!"

"Cas… You feeling okay?" Dean asks concerned as he looks out the window, not seeing anything remotely dangerous then back to Cas.

"Look it’s right there! It’s covering the ground and more is falling from the sky!" Cas squawks at Dean, pointing frantically at the window. Dean burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and bending over.

He notices Cas’ confused face and forced himself to stop laughing. His face was red and and he was wheezing.

"Cas that’s not dangerous… That’s snow" Dean smiles finding Cas’ confused face adorable. The way his face tilts to the left and he squints his eyes like he’s trying really hard to figure something out was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Not that he’d ever admit it.

"Snow?" Cas tries the word, he likes the way it rolls off his tongue. Snow sounds like a happy thing and it looks pretty too, when you know it’s not life-threatening.

"Yea, it’s rain but because it’s really cold it freezes and looks like this"

"It’s so … Pure" Cas whispers as he gazes out the window, Dean notices his fascination and gets an idea

"You want to go out and play in it?"

"Play? How?" He turns to look at Dean for an explanation

"A snowball fight of course" Dean says with a big grin on his face but his lips twitch downward as he sees Cas’ confused face again "you don’t know what a snowball fight is either?"

"No, should I know?"

"Nah it’s not important but I will show you!" Dean pats Cas on the shoulder "go put some warm clothes on, then I will tell you all about snowball fights" He smirks and runs upstairs to find his hat and gloves. ———————————————————— Cas walks down stairs half an hour later. When Dean sees him he can’t help but grin, Cas has a big wooly hat on that has a pompom on the top and instead of his trademark trench coat he has a big puffy dark blue jacket on.

"Are all these layers really necessary Dean?"

"Yes Cas! Don’t want you to catch your death in the cold" Dean supplies with a poke to Castiel’s chest.

He squints “I don’t think you can catch your own demise Dean”

"It’s not literal Cas it’s- never mind lets go" He says with a chuckle as he swings the door open to a blast of cold air that makes him grin wider and grab Cas’ hand to pull him out with him. Dean runs ahead, feet crunching on the snow but before he can get very far he hears Cas shout from behind him.

"Dean wait!" Dean could see the scared look on Cas’ face, he is stood toe to toe with where the snow begins.

"It’s okay Cas, look!" He says and jumps into the snow and starts moving his arms and legs up and down when he moves from the pattern he’s made in the snow he shouts "it’s a snow angel Cas! Come and try it"

Cas stares at Dean, still a bit apprehensive “please Cas” Dean says with big round puppy eyes.

"Curse your cuteness Dean" Cas whispers as he carefully crunches across the snow to where Dean is sat proudly next to his creation.

"It’s very nice Dean but I don’t know any Angels that look like that" he says while looking closely at the snow angel. Dean pouts up at him but reaches up and pulls Cas onto the ground.

“Pick the snow up Cas, it’s fine to hold” Dean says gently and watches Cas inspect the cold white powder like stuff with an adoring smile on his face. "It tastes just like water Dean!" Cas says with wonder around a mouthful of snow.

He has a huge grin on his face that makes him look like a kid. Dean chuckles and scoops some snow up to make a snowball "this is a snowball Cas" Cas reaches out and takes it off Dean and gets an idea, he throws it at Dean’s shoulder causing Dean to stare at him in shock

"Hey! Cas is this how you wanna play it?" Another snowball hits his chest.

"okay! That’s it! This means war!!"Dean shouts and runs towards the safety of a hedge to make snowballs.

Cas grins delighted at how the day has started, and the view of Dean’s behind as he runs away of course. He bends down to make a few snowballs, only to have one hit his butt.

“Haha! Gotcha Cas!” Dean says laughing at Cas’ shocked expression. He throws one at Dean, who is still laughing and oblivious to Cas’ snowball.

“Yea! Gotcha back Dean!” Cas shouts happily and jumps in the air hooting with joy.

He had hit Dean Winchester.

In the face.

With a snowball.

And he didn’t look happy. When Cas noticed this he stopped laughing immediately.

“Um Dean you okay? It didn’t hurt did it?” he asks nervously and starts to back away slowly.

"You’re dead meat Cas" Dean growls wiping snow off of his face and stalking towards Cas. "Dean I-wait-don’t-wasn’t this the point of a snowball fight?" Cas stutters and trips over a branch on the ground and falls on his bum.

"Yes Cas but I feel like having a bit of payback" Dean smirks and looks down on Cas. "What are you going to do Dean?" Cas asks nervously while glancing around looking for a way to run away without being caught.

"Something cold against something warm I think" he says then quickly pushes Cas down flat onto the snow and sits across his hips.

"What’s that supposed to mean? Why are you sat on me? What-mmmf" Dean covers his mouth with a hand and tuts. "So many questions Cas, just be quiet and it’ll be over before you know it" Dean winks.

Cas gulps but remains quiet when Dean removes his hand to unzip Cas’ coat and push up his shirt, exposing his toned stomach to the cold. He scoops up a handful of snow and rubs it all over Cas’ belly.

"NAAAAAA DEEEEAAAN! COLD!!" Cas yells and wriggles around on the snow. Dean chuckles and runs more snow on Cas’ shaking belly. God Cas is adorable.

"Okay Cas I think you’ve had enough" Dean laughs while taking his gloves off to wipe off the snow and water off Cas.

"Dehehehean stop it fehehels weheheird" Cas giggles and tries to push Dean’s hands away. "No way! You’re ticklish?" Dean asks delighted at the discovery and wiggles his fingers with more purpose causing Cas to squeal.

"WHAHahaAhAhAts THAhAhaHahat?"

"It’s what I’m doing right now, if people are sensitive in certain places they are ticklish and it makes them laugh like you are now" Dean answers finding Cas’ cluelessness sweet.

"IHiHIhIt FeHEEhels FUhuhUhunny!" Cas squeals with a big grin on his face.

"That’s the point Cas! This is a better punishment I think" he smirks, bends down and blows a huge raspberry on Cas’ quivering belly.

"DEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAN HAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHT" Cas shrieks, red faced with a few years running down his cheeks but the biggest smile Dean has seen on his face in a long time.

"Okay okay I guess that’s enough" Dean says laughing and rubs Cas’ belly to get rid of the ticklish sensations. The belly rub makes Cas go boneless and almost start purring

"S’nice Dean don’t … stop" Cas sighs as his eyes droop. Dean smiles at the relaxed look on Cas’ face, he will have to do this more often, including the tickling bit of course. He’s never forgetting that.

Feeling brave Dean bends down and kisses just above Cas’ belly button when he looks up, lips still resting on smooth skin he sees Cas staring at him with wide eyes and a flush dusting his cheeks. Dean pulls away stuttering “I um-didn’t mean-um sorry -I hmmm”

Cas presses his lips against Dean’s before Dean tries to run away. Dean nervously responds the kiss and lies down next to Cas, when they break for air Dean rests his hand on Cas’ cheek.

"You okay with this?" He whispers timidly with wide worried eyes.

Cas smiles gently and presses a kiss to Dean’s palm "of course I am Dean, I’ve been thinking about me and you together for a long time" Dean’s smile is blinding, he picks Cas up bridal style and walks back to the house with Cas blushing in his arms.

"How would you feel about another belly rub Cas?" Dean coos while gently rubbing Cas’ belly with one hand as he sits down on the couch with Cas still in his arms.

"Mmmm tickling too?" He asks with droopy eyes. Dean grins as he lays on top of Cas and gives him a peck on the lips "definitely tickling Cas, you’re gonna be a giggling pile of goo when I’m done with you" Dean smirks.

"I look forward to it" Cas says, joy filling his eyes as he gives Dean another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome


End file.
